Tsukamoto Takashi
Perfil thumb|250px|Tsukamoto Takashi *'Nombre:' 塚本高史 (つかもと たかし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tsukamoto Takashi *'Apodos:' TakaC *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Padres, hermano menor, esposa y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Sun Music Group Dramas *Mada Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (Fuji TV, 2019) *Yotsuba Ginko Harashima Hiromi ga Monomosu: Kono Onna ni Kakeru (Fuji TV, 2019) *Cross Road 3 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Keiji 7-nin 4 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Holiday Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kangoku no Ohimesama (TBS, 2017) *Keiji 7-nin 3 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kono yo ni Tayasui Shigoto wa nai (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Senju Crazy Boys (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Keiji 7-nin 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) *OUR HOUSE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Iyana Onna (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Kari Kare (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *The Driver (TV Asahi, 2015) *Wild Heroes (NTV, 2015) *TEAM ~Keishicho Tokubetsu Hannin Sosahonbu~ (TV Asahi, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Taiyo no Wana (NHK, 2013) *Detarame Hero (YTV, 2013) *Haitatsu Saretai Watashitachi (WOWOW, 2013) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Tokyo Zenryoku Shojo (NTV, 2012) *Ghost Mama Sousasen (NTV, 2012) ep.9 *Papa wa Idol (TBS, 2012) ep.7-8 *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) *Runaway ~Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni~ (TBS, 2011) *Hikaru Hekiga (TV Asahi, 2011) *Mieru Onna Tsukiko (NTV, 2011) *Tempest (NHK, 2011) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.6-8,10 *Magerarenai Onna (NTV, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.7 *TEIOH (TBS, 2009) *Samayoi Zakura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shoni Kyumei (TV Asahi, 2008) *6-jikan Ato ni Kimi ga Shinu (WOWOW, 2008) *Kansahojin (NHK, 2008) *Mirai Koshi Meguru (TV Asahi, 2008) ep.4 *Miracle Voice (TBS, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Hatachi no Koibito (TBS, 2007) *Ganges Gawa de Butterfly (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go (TBS, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! (TBS, 2006) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (Fuji TV, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Kikujiro to Saki 2 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Yurei Bukken (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.2 *Fuufu (TBS, 2004) *Wakaba (NHK, 2004) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Date (TBS, 2004) ep.1,3,4 *Division 1 Runner's High (Fuji TV, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Chotto Matte Kami-sama (NTV, 2004) *Manhattan Love Story (TBS, 2003) *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) *Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003) ep.9 *Densetsu no Madam (NTV, 2003) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park Special (TBS, 2003) *Otousan (TBS, 2002) *Tokyo Niwatsuki Ikkodate (NTV, 2002) *Koi Seyo Otome (NHK, 2002) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) ep.9 *Kisarazu Cat's Eye (TBS, 2002) *Kizudarake no Love Song (Fuji TV, 2001) *Fighting Girl (TBS, 2001) ep.1 *Cherry (NTV, 2001) *Onmyouji (NHK, 2001) *Rookie (Fuji TV, 2001) ep.6 *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File (TBS, 2001, SP1) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko (TBS, 2001) ep.1 *Kasouken no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2000) *Summer Snow (TBS, 2000) *Cinderella wa Nemuranai (NTV, 2000) *Psychometrer Eiji 2 (NTV, 1999) *A Season of Sentiment (センチメントの季節) (WOWOW, 1999) *Futago Tantei (NTV, 1999) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Shounen Suspense "Scary E-mail" (TV Asahi, 1998) *Kurenai (NTV, 1998) *Osorubeshi! Otonashi Karensan (TV Asahi, 1998) *Shokuinshitsu (TBS, 1997) Películas *Sadako (2019) *Girl's Step (2015) *Sugihara Chiune (2015) *HK: Forbidden Super Hero (2013) *The Tempest 3D (2012) *Crossroads (2011) *Love Come (2010) *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) voz *Eternal First Love / Koi Suru Napolitan - Seekai De Ichiban Oishii Aisarekata (2010) *Outrage (2010) *Free and Easy 20: Final / Tsuribaka Nisshi 20: Final (2009) *No More Cry!!! / Naku Monka (2009) *Wonderful Days (2009) *Sanpei The Fisher Boy / Tsurikichi Sanpei (2009) *Yasashii Senritsu (2008) *Yesterdays (2008) *Ikigami: The Ultimate Limit / Ikigami (2008) *Flowers in the Shadow / Kagehinata ni saku (2008) *Fugaku Hyakkei (2006) *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007) *Sono Toki wa Kare ni Yoroshiku / Say Hello for Me (2007) *The Longest Night In Shanghai / Yoru no shanghai (2007) *Enma (2007) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series (2006) *Fugaku Hyakkei (2006) *Tears for You / Nada Sou Sou (2006) *Taiyou no Uta (2006) *TAKI 183 (2006) *The Deep Red / Shinku (2005) *About Love (Shanghai Story & cameo in Tokyo Story) (2005) *Koibumi Hiyori ~ Ikarusu no Koibitotachi (2004) *Kaminari Hashiru Natsu (2003) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series (2003) *Kuzenni mo Saiyakuna Shounen (2003) *Robot Contest (2003) *Rockers (2003) *Aoi Haru (2002) *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) *Hikari (2001) *The Princess Blade / Shura Yukihime (2001) *Battle Royale Special (2001) *Battle Royale (2000) Anuncios *2007: Leopalace 21 *2007: Kagome *2006: Hangame *2006: Shiseido "UNO" *2006: Kuraudia *2006: Lawsong *2006: Asahi Beer *2006: Wacoal *2006: AN *2006: IGNIO *2006: Futata *2006: Thai Airways International *2006: Campari *2006: Vidal Sassoon *2006: K-SWISS *2006: SUNTORY "House Cocktail" *2006: Otsuka Beverage "MATCH" *2006: Suzuki Motor Corporation "Sorio" *2006: Coca-Cola Japan "Kyun" Vídeos Musicales *Koda Kumi - You (2005) *Koda Kumi - Lies (2006) *Koda Kumi - Feel (2006) *Koda Kumi - Someday (2006). Discografía 'Álbum' *2007.05.09 Jiyu Honpo 'Single' *2003.04.01 Hitorigoto (ヒ・ト・リ・ゴ・ト) *2004.07.14 Itsudemo Boku wa (いつでも僕は) *2006.06.04 NEW MORNING Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' La guitarra eléctrica, el snowboard y el fútbol. *El 29 de mayo de 2007, informó sobre su matrimonio con una mujer 7 años mayor. En ese momento su esposa estaba embarazada. *El 15 de septiembre de 2007, a las 7 pm, anunció que nació su primer hija. *El 31 de julio de 2009, anunció el nacimiento de su segundo hijo (niño). Enlaces *Perfil (Sun Music) *Sitio oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tsukamoto Takashi.jpg Tsukamoto Takashi 2.jpg Tsukamoto Takashi 3.jpg Tsukamoto Takashi 4.jpg Tsukamoto Takashi 5.jpg Tsukamoto Takashi 6.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante